


DRABBLE:  FALLEN--Jack

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER  Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel  NEXT IS HALLS





	DRABBLE:  FALLEN--Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 10

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 10   


* * *

DRABBLE: FALLEN--Jack

### DRABBLE: FALLEN--Jack

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Episode, Angst, Slash, Drabble, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Meridian, Fallen  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, the Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 10   
  
Warnings: This is getting a little slashy folks  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. This is for love not money  
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel NEXT IS HALLS   


* * *

Fallen -- Jack 

Daniel's back. He's really back. 

He doesn't know my name, he doesn't recognize my face, he doesn't remember our history. 

But I know him. I would know him in heaven or hell or east of Eden. 

At first I thought him a mirage, but it was him; the same golden brown hair, the same fair skin. They found him naked and alone, unprotected. Anyone could have taken him. 

She'd no right to put him at risk. He's too valuable to throw away. I trusted her with him. She, for all her vaunted wisdom, is a fool. I found him...he's mine.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
